


Understanding

by hayam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Clone Wars, Depression, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Jabiim, Ki Adi Mundi Appreciation, Mental Health Issues, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: After the Battle of Jabiim, Obi-Wan Kenobi is presumed dead and Ki Adi Mundi is appointed the new Master of Anakin Skywalker, who is less than willing to open up.
Relationships: Ki Adi Mundi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of Mental Health Issues and Psychiatric Medications

Ki  Adi Mundi was reading up on war reports...or least tried to. His new  Padawan had been pacing in front of his door an hour. Anakin Skywalker could be loud and rambunctious on the field, but when it came to communicating, quiet as a mouse droid. 

“Anakin I may have two brains but I, unfortunately, can’t read minds,” he finally told the young human, “please just come in.”

Anakin halted his pacing and walked into the room, his face a slight shade of red. Over the past week of being Anakin’s new Master, Ki  Adi realized many things about him.

The first thing he had noticed was that Anakin was quite the loner. He rarely talked with any of his fellow  Padawans and usually stayed in his room when they weren’t at a mission or lightsaber training. He found this to be shocking due to his charisma on the battlefield but in private he doesn’t talk much and rather talk with droids and clones.

“Um...I need to go to the healers,” Anakin stated as he shifted his feet.

The sentence that every Jedi Master dread to hear.

Ki  Adi put the  datapad down and walked towards the boy, who was waiting towards the door.

“What’s wrong?,” he asked as he put his hand on Anakin’s forehead but he felt it was normal.

“I need a fill up on some of my medications,” Anakin stated.

Medication? He wasn’t aware Anakin was on any type of medication. The Ceran Master was sure that someone would have told him if Anakin had any type of health problems.

“What type of medication?” he asked.

The nineteen-year-old looked away and started looking at the window.

“I mean...vitamins.”

The second thing he noticed was that Anakin never slept. Sometimes Master Mundi would wake up in the middle of the night to use the refresher and Anakin would be at the workbench fixing some poor droid.

“Of course,” Ki  Adi answered,” just change out of your sleepwear and we will go to the healers.”

Anakin nodded before going back to his quarters and that was when Ki  Adi saw observation number three, how thin Anakin was. On the Battlefield he seems to have an abundance of energy and was strong, Ki  Adi could never guess that the boy was lanky. The fact that Anakin was going through a significant late growth spurt and wasn’t gaining enough weight was disturbing.

The  Cerea native had been putting a scoop of protein powder in Anakin’s blue milk every morning, per doctor’s orders.

Ki  Adi went to the refresher. And as he washed his hands, his eyes caught a glimpse of three orange prescription bottles on Anakin’s sink. Ki  Adi didn’t specialize in healing but he was sure that was a bit much for just vitamins.

_ Don’t look at it _ , Ki  Adi thought to himself as he dried off his hands,  _ let Anakin come to you _ .

_ But what if he has a substance abuse problem _ , Ki  Adi questioned,  _ you know he has been acting strange? And as his Master, it _ _ is  _ _ your job to know. _

Curiosity took over the  Cerean Master and he found himself walking to Anakin’s sink. He reached down and  started inspecting the labels of each one.

Diazepam, lithium, and bupropion.

Ki  Adi tilted his head, he had seen these names before firsthand and these were definitely not vitamins. But the most upsetting part was that, according to the label, they were supposed to be filled two weeks ago and he knew that psychiatric medication, like any medication for a physical ailment, should never be skipped for that long.

A sharp chillness ran through the Force and Ki  Adi put down the orange bottles and turned around to see Anakin glaring at him. Ki  Adi briefly wondered if this is what Separatists soldiers saw on the battlefield right before they die. A pair of icy blue eyes and nothing more.

Ki  Adi Mundi had to remind himself that this just was a grieving and hotheaded boy  nineteen-year-old , not a Sith. As harmless as a grumpy Loth kitten and young enough to be one of his kids.

The  Cerean Master winced as he was reminded of his family back home on  Cerea . The way that they were slaughtered.

He shook his head, he needed to focus on his new  Padawan right now, and leave his family to rest in the Force.

“I would happily appreciate it if you don’t go through my medication, Master Mundi,” he snarled. 

Anakin snatched the empty prescription bottles from his hands and stormed out of the bathroom.

Master Mundi couldn’t deny his actions, he made his bed and now he must lie in it. He hated it when his inquisitive nature  took over him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had been out of medication for two weeks?” Ki  Adi asked as he walked after Anakin.

“Because it is no one’s business!” Anakin snapped before adding quietly,” only Master Kenobi knew.”

Ki  Adi sighed, he knew Anakin was quite fond of the late Obi-Wan Kenobi. It had been an impossibility to fill Obi-Wan’s shoes for the past few weeks and he wondered if he ever would.

“You know whatever you have is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Yeah, yeah, I read the pamphlets.”

“I am not going to force you to tell me what you have but please don’t hesitate to come to me when you need medication  and have one of the clone medics to have that type of medication on hand in case you run out.”

“ Kix nor  Coric cannot know about this...I don’t want to lose their respect,” Anakin stated his voice slightly shaking,” I don’t want them to think I am  not capable of leading them .”

“ Look at me  Anakin,” Ki  Adi told him sternly, “ you are  a great commander and if they lose their respect just because you need some help would be their problem, not yours.”

Ki  Adi leaned against the wall and inspected Anakin’s bags under his eyes and messy hair and how he was  trembling . Ki  Adi wondered what was Anakin diagnosed with to be on  three different types of psychiatric medic ations ? But it wasn’t his business to inquire even more than he already did.

“Come on, let's go to the mind healers my, Young Padawan."

He didn't know if he would ever fully understand his new Padawan but this was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to give Anakin a definite diagnosis but I have decided to leave it up to interpretation. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
